Phoeniz files romance
by quackmistress
Summary: just Luke and Jordan stuff 3


**Hey, everyone this is the first Phoenix Files story on fanfiction! YEW! So it's just gonna be a oneshot. Unless you guys want more To get other people motivated to write stories about it. Now, is it just me or are Jordan and Luke like the cutest couple in history?**

**This is set after they kiss and Luke is lying awake that night and Jordan sees him awake. And yeah… I won't give too much away.**

**LUKE'S POV**

I was lying in my bed thinking about what had happened between Jordan and I today. She was having a mental break down and she kissed me! I was so shocked but I liked it. And I've had feelings for her since she kissed me in the cheek that day. I think we both have but we haven't done anything about it because of Peter. He would go mental and seeing that he already is we don't want him even crazier!

I sat up and decided to go for a walk clear my head a bit. I pulled on a hoodie and looked over at Jordan one last time before I set off. I needed fresh air I knew it was crazy but I needed to get out of here. As I padded quietly up the stairs and open the little door to our "hideout". As the door was shutting again I heard a noise behind me, I looked back and I saw Jordan. Great, just what I need when I'm trying to clear my head of all thoughts of her and Peter and all the craziness going on, I thought. She saw me looking at her and ran to catch up with me; she caught my hand (my heart fluttered a little) and said quietly "Luke, what are you doing? Are you crazy?" I looked into her eyes and closed mine  
"I just need some fresh air and some space to think." I said.  
"Well, let me come with you."  
"Jords," I used the nickname I only used when we were alone. I was the only one who called her that. "The point of space to think is that you are by yourself and no-one else can disturb you." Now don't get me wrong I really like her but I needed space to think about her and Peter, oh and you know the whole end of the world thing.

"Luke. You're not taking another step by yourself. So either come back in or let me come with you." I sighed. I pulled my hand out of hers and walked a bit but of course she was right there. For I moment I forgot why I came out here as I noticed there was no noise and there were no security guards or anything.

"Jordan. Where are all the guards?" I said  
"Night off?" she said uncertainly. But we both knew that wasn't true because they would never ever stop looking for us. Suddenly I noticed a piece of paper on the ground so I picked it up.  
"Oh. Shackleton is having a meeting for all security tonight."  
"Oh, well must just be about us." For once she didn't seem worried about Shackleton and his guys. She looked into my eyes and said "Let's walk."

We walked a little into the bush not in any particular direction. After about 5 minutes of silence, though it wasn't awkward it was nice. She looked up at me shyly and took her hand. This was new, Jordan wasn't the type of girl who held guys hands or kissed them either. She never showed her emotions and other than her family I was pretty sure I was the only one to see them. I had seen her like this only a couple of times. And it was pretty scary but also it was good, to see she wasn't always tough, she was human. I stopped walking and stood in front of her. One of us had to bring it up and the sooner the better.

"Jords. I'm confused." I paused and looked into her eyes "About us. About the kiss. About Peter." She sighed and sat down on a nearby rock, I followed her example. I looked at her waiting for her to say something. "Luke. I don't like Peter." I snorted "Yeah. No shit Sherlock."  
"I kissed you because I was upset about how I feel about you and I wanted to do something about it. I really, really like you Luke."  
"Well. I'm glad you kissed me because I like you a lot too." She breathed in relief. I suddenly saw that we were both in our makeshift pajamas. She must have been freezing because she had an old shirt of mine and it only went down to half way down her butt. I was strange seeing her in my clothes but we had no others choice. Now, I'm not a pervert but she looked cute, but she had her arms around herself, trying to get warmer. I stood up, pulled off my hoodie and slipped it over her head, now I was cold because all I was wearing was boxer but I'd be alright.

I looked at her and saw she was leaning in. As our lips met she wrapped her arms around my neck. I put mine around her waist and pulled her closer. Our bodies were pressed together and it was great. Her tongue traced my bottom lip and I opened my mouth so she could get in. the kiss became more hot and ferocious. She traced the skin just above the elastic of my boxers. I shivered in delight as her finger traced my hip bones. Her fingers crept up my bare chest slowly and went back around my neck. My hands ran all over the lower back making her push closer into me. We both pulled away breathless, my forehead leaning on hers. I pulled her in for a massive hug and she returned it straight away. I whispered in her ear,"Well. That was nice." "Yes. I did enjoy it." she giggled in a very un-Jordan like way.

"So. What do we do know? We can't just pretend it never happened." I said  
"No. we must do something about it." she replied  
"Well. We could just not tell anyone?"  
"No. I don't think that would work."  
"We, could try and if anyone found out we can tell everyone?"  
"Alright, that sounds ok."  
I pulled her in for another soft kiss and then we walked back to the door hand in hand. When we got there I swore. "Do you have the paperclip?"  
"Ummm….. No sorry."  
"Damn. I guess, we'll just have to stay out here." I said  
"Luke. The guards will be coming back soon. If we're staying here we gotta find a hiding place so they won't see us. And we'll have to come back early in the morning and hope that someone will see us in the security camera."  
"Ok." So we walked around a bit and we found a tiny cave hidden by trees and bushes but still there was moonlight so we could see. We settled down, Jordan lying with her on my lap and I was playing with her hair. "Hey Jords" I said "Yeah" she replied. "Do you know what the story is with Peter and Cat?"  
"I think they used to be going out but when they were chosen" she made quotation marks with her fingers "she ditched him, because he wasn't chosen."  
"Oh." I let that sink into my mind for a bit. Soon Jordan fell asleep and I kept a lookout, but I was really just watching her sleep. At what was probably 5am-ish she woke up. And looked at me.  
"You should've let me be lookout."  
"How could I? You are so beautiful when you sleep." She blushed and stood up.  
"We should probably get back. I'm sure someone will be awake."

We got back to the door and it opened as soon as we came into sight of the camera. We rushed in and it shut behind us. I took her hand and we walked down the steps. When we reached about halfway we met my dad and Jordan's dad. They both looked super angry.

"WHERE WERE YOU?" My dad yelled  
"WE THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!" Mr Burke yelled. I shielded Jordan by pushing her behind me a little but she pushed infront of me and said.  
"Calm down dad, Mr. Hunter, we are ok. We just felt like going for walk this morning. So we did."  
"Well, if all you did was walk why didn't you get changed." Mr. Burke said nodding at our clothes.  
"Uhhhhhh…..We didn't want to wake anybody" I said.  
"Alright then." Said dad as he looked at Jordan and I's intertwined hands and he winked at me and I had the feeling knew what had happened. We all walked down the stairs together silently. We got to the bottom and I said "Well. I'm having a shower now."  
"Same" said Jordan. We walked down the hallway and I turned left as Jordan turned right into the female bathrooms.

**So! Do you guys want more. Message or review if you do **


End file.
